Meeting Adjourned
by Lyle180
Summary: Dick and Kaldur reconnect after their little meeting.


**Title: Meeting Adjourned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Summary: This is after the meeting Kaldur, Roy, Wally, and Artemis had in the episode 7****th**** episode of the 2****nd**** season "Depths".**

Wally waited for Artemis to get out of ear shot before he pulled Kaldur to the side. "Alright Kal I'm trusting you to take care of her," Kaldur rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. Wally finally let him go with his own peace in mind. Once Wally was gone Dick stood up from where he was leaning on the crates and walked towards Kaldur. He stopped when he was in front of Kaldur almost looming over him with a smirk. Kaldur grinned back before Dick wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You've grown, wonder boy," Kaldur wrapped his long legs around Dick's waist when Dick began to push his back against the crates behind them. "The last time we were like this you were at my shoulder." Dick's grip tightened.

"Things change Kal," Dick smirked and kissed his lover. "You know I hate it when you let people grab you," Dick nipped Kaldur's bottom lip. Kaldur sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"He was just worried about his girlfriend, as I recall someone else was pissed off when I said I would go undercover and work under my father," Kaldur's smirk matched Dick's. Dick always hated it when he used logic against him.

"No matter, all I know is that you are here now and you won't be leaving until I say so," Dick squeezed his butt and grinded against Kaldur. Kaldur pushed against his chest and unwrapped his legs.

"I have to go, you know that," with his arms still wrapped around Kaldur's waist Dick licked a strip up Kaldur's neck and took his armor off, he could never resist when Dick took control of him.

Dick nipped at his gills and let his hand wonder under Kaldur's under shirt. Kaldur moaned when a calloused hand started playing with his nipples. Dick grinned at the sight of Kaldur coming undone in his arms, he lifted Kaldur's shirt and licked a trail from Kaldur's abs to his pert nipples. Dick's tongue swirled around a nipple, before moving to the next one and pinching the other.

Kaldur whimpered and hissed as one of Dick's hand snaked it's way into his pants and probed at his orifice. His legs were turning to jelly and Dick knew it, looking at him with a satisfied grin, at how he had gotten his former leader to moan for him so easily.

Kaldur fell to his knees in front of Dick, his breathing harsh from the sexual assualt he'd just gone through and he knew there was more to come seeing as neither of them had come yet. Dick unzipped himself and quirked his eyebrows looking down at Kaldur.

Without hesitation Kaldur took him into his mouth and started humming, trying to speed up the process. He swirled his tongue around the head, and ran his tongue up and down the under side. Kaldur felt fingers run through his blond hair and looked up to see Dick fall victim to the pleasure. Dick arched his back, further pushing himself into Kaldur's mouth. Kaldur jerked himself off watching the man throw his head back and groan.

Kaldur came in his own hand with a moan, taking his mouth off of the man in front of him, he began to taste his own saltiness. Dick jerked himself watching the blond lick his hand clean. After Kaldur finished licking himself, he started back on his lover. He licked the slit and deep throated him. Dick came seconds later with Kaldur moaning around him.

"_Mmm…it's thick,"_ After licking Dick clean- pun so intended- Kaldur smiled up at him. Dick was still breathing hard and his cheeks were as red as Wally's hair. Kaldur got up from his kneeling position and redressed.

"I always hated it when you did that," Dick started redressing. Kaldur smirked.

"Which part me licking myself or redressing," Dick's arms encircled him, as he kissed his forehead.

"Redressing," With that Dick let Kaldur go, but before Kaldur could leave Dick grabbed his arm. "Be safe."

"I always am love." Kaldur left with that.

**!Hope you enjoyed it!**

**!Review if you liked!**

**!See ya!**


End file.
